Blanket
by katechoco
Summary: A one shot songfic. Olivia and Elliot are wondering around Manhattan one night, fighting with their emotions, their demons and ultimately their own selves. Will their love be strong enough to lead them to each other's arms, will it be their blanket?


_**This is a one shot songfic based on the song "Blanket" by Urban Species. If you have seen the movie Powder Blue with Jessica Biel you may know it :)**_

_**Olivia and Elliot are wondering around Manhattan one night... Will their feelings be strong enough to lead them to each other's arms? **_

_Music is my sanctuary _

_Music is my blanket_

She closed her eyes and concentrated on the sounds that surrounded her. Cars were running down the big streets of Manhattan, people were walking past her, talking, laughing, yelling, life was going on but she was just standing still with her eyes shut, listening to the sounds of the city as if they were the most calming melody.

_Emotionless the city lies _

_Cruel it is, it clouds my eyes _

She felt no emotions at the moment, she was just trying to fill her mind, her body and her soul with the sounds of the city. She wanted and needed to become one with it. It was the only way… the only way for her to stop being so alone

_The dull the dark shades on my day _

_I live inside this place_

She lived in Manhattan her entire life and it seemed that sometimes, becoming one with the city was the only thing that could comfort her. It was this way her entire life, just she and the city

_Locked up inside my metal cage_

_Always tense and filled with rage_

No one was ever there for her, no one was there when her mother's hand would came down to her cheek and slap her, when she would chase her around the house with a broken bottle

'I'll never let anyone else have you.' Her mother had screamed one night and that's exactly what happened. She had built a wall around her, too strong for anyone to bring it down. She had walked through life always careful not to let anybody go near her, she had made herself not caring for anybody really, anybody except for…him. And she hated herself for that

_Above the concrete fields below _

_With you i wanna go, wanna go_

He was the only one that had been able to bring down the wall, he made her feel things that she would never thought she'll be able to feel. All those feelings, emotions, thoughts that she had suppressed deep down, were out now and she was terrified and vulnerable. More than anything, she craved to surrender to them, let them lead her through, but this could not happen, only hell could come out from something like that, the hell she knew was lying inside her

_Music is my sanctuary _

_Music is my blanket_

Her blanket had flown away now, she was standing naked, exposed, unable to move. Everything was flying around her, yelling at her. She couldn't hear the sounds of the city anymore.

_I see only what i wanna see _

_I'll be only what i wanna be _

_My blanket covers me, yes_

He was her blanket, he was her cover, he always had been, she just didn't allow herself to see it. But now there were no more excuses, no more hiding. For once she needed, craved to be whatever, whoever she really was. He had done this to her, he was responsible for this need.

"_Yeah, check it Now as a yout man I was body poppin breakin on the lino _

_Traded in my lino for a pad and a biro _

_Used to stand in line just so as I could sign my giro _

_But now my ends meet in the best way that I know_

He was walking alone and he hated that. He wasn't used on being by himself, there was always someone there, his now ex-wife, his kids, his co-workers… and her. He praised every single second he would spend with her, every look she would give him with her big chocolate eyes, every time she would talk to him, with this calm and soft voice that echoed like melody to his ears. The emotion that rushed through his body every time he laid his eyes on her, it couldn't be described otherwise, it was love, pure love

_And the beats that go boom _

_See the music I consume to escape the doom and gloom_

_All the beats and melodies keep realities at bay_

_But what happens when the records done and starts to fade away_

The sounds of the busy Manhattan were echoing through his ears. He wished that everything would just go quiet for a moment and then he would be able to hear her breathing, a low and long breathe, full of passion and need, like she did just hours ago when he kissed her. He had leaned towards her and without any warning his lips had brushed hers. For a second she didn't react but then she had responded to the kiss, opening her mouth slightly so as to let his tongue slip inside. He had placed one hand on the small of her back, bringing her closer to him and the other had caressed her soft cheek. After a few seconds they had pulled apart and he had heard her breathe to his ear, this soft sexy breathe. But then without even looking at him she had turned and left. Like that. And he didn't go after her, he couldn't, he knew that she needed time but right now as he was walking alone he wished more than anything else that she would be here with him.

_Alone within myself again _

_I try to veil away my pain_

She opened her eyes. The image of him kissing her was playing again and again on her mind. She brought her hand to her lips like she was trying to find traces of him, evidence that he was there. And then, the thought came to her mind, a thought that was there, deep buried along with all those feelings. The realization startled her

_The dirty grey surrounding me 'round _

_And now I hear no sound..._

She started walking again without having the slightest idea of where she was going, she just had to keep walking. After some minutes she found herself on a more quiet street. All the shops were closed this late at night but the sounds of the busy avenues were still audible from distance. Suddenly she saw a man walking towards her slowly. She could not see his face clearly but suddenly her heart started pounding like crazy. She froze as Elliot took a few more steps and the light of a street lamp cleared his figure. And then, just like that, the city went quiet.

_I feel like Melle Mel from way back in the days _

_As i wonder how i keep from going under _

_I got trouble on my mind like my name is chuck d _

_And like marvin gaye it makes me wanna holler_

He felt lost, he felt alone. All he wanted was her. He thought, and it made him shiver, that all he needed to be happy for the rest of his life, was her.

_When the music hits me I feel no pain _

_That's why i gotta put you on again and again _

_I take the needle off the technics and put it in my vein All my troubles get crushed as the rush hits my brain _

_And away goes trouble down the drain_

The street he was walking was more peaceful and he liked it. Out of the blue, he spotted a woman walking. She was approaching him. And then he knew. He knew, as soon as he set eyes on Olivia's face that this was the night that everything would fall into place.

_I see only what I wanna see _

_I be only who I wanna be _

_My blanket covers me_

They stood in silence for some moments, just gazing at each other

"Hello stranger" she said finally

"Hey" he responded

"Manhattan is beautiful at night"

"It truly is"

"All the lights, the sounds… I could just stand there, hearing them all night"

" I know another sound that I would like to hear all night"

_Music is my sanctuary _

_Music is my blanket_

She exhaled softly and he felt intoxicated hearing the sound.

"You know that the blanket is pulled now right?" he asked

A calm smile was drawn to her face

" No it hadn't, it is still there, always has and always will" she reached for his hand

_I see only what I wanna see _

_I be only who I wanna be _

_My blanket covers me_

Blue eyes met chocolate ones, one more time. He led her hand towards his face and let it touch his burning cheek. He closed his eyes but she whispered

"No, look at me" His eyes opened immediately

"Say it" her voice was barely a whisper now but he read her lips

_Music is my sanctuary _

_Music is my blanket_

She saw his lips moving, forming the words.

"I love you"

And suddenly something twinkled inside her. The last pieces of the wall were falling, the wind was blowing them away. And before she knew it, the words were coming out of her, like they had been waiting down there her whole life to come out at this exact moment.

"I love you"

_You are my living world _

_You are my living world _

_You are you are you are my _

_My only living world..._

And just like that, they left that street together, without saying anything else, without knowing where they headed to. But the truth is, it didn't matter. Those words they had just said to each other would guide them, they would be the only thing that mattered from now on. Their love would be their blanket

_**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review, tell me what you think :)**_


End file.
